To determine the etiology of diminished growth hormone secretion associated with increasing age, a growth hormone dose-response study will be performed in healthy young and older men and women. Sensitivity to the stimulatory effects of GHRH will be compared during suppression of endogenous somatostatin secretion with infusion. A total of 20 subjects completed; recruitment continuing.